


Cacophony

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Underage, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Mech Preg, Moresomes, Multi, Slavery, Spanking, Sticky Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz takes matters into his own hands. The results are far from what he could have ever imagined them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacophony

**Title:** Cacophony  
 **Creator:** dellessa  
 **Fandom:** Transformers: G1 (AU)  
 **Pairing(s):** Bluestreak/Prowl. Jazz/Prowl/Thundercracker. Jazz/Soundwave/Thundercracker. Past Prowl/Soundwave.  
 **Word Count:** 6,154  
 **Summary:** Jazz takes matters into his own hands. The results are far from what he could have ever imagined them to be.  
 **Perversities:** Bondage. Emotional Abuse. Incest. Infidelity. Implied Child Abuse/Underage. Mechanical pregnancy. Slavery. Spanking. Sticky sex. Threesomes/Moresomes. Vampires.  
 **Warnings:** Bondage. Incest. Infidelity. Reference to child abuse. Reference to underage. Reference to slavery. Spanking.  
 **Author Notes:** This takes place in my Night Cycle Verse. Takes place after Entwined. 

Soundwave could feel Jazz’s optics on him again. It made him jittery, far more than it should have. Normally, he would have just brushed the little mech off, ignored him and went on his merry way, but he could think of little else these days. He had seen into the mech’s processor, and his mate's as well. What he had seen there had made them all the more appealing. His processor kept drifting back to them. Lingering. It left him flustered to the point his cassettes had taken notice.

It was a distraction. One he could not afford. Not when the mech in question was so far out of his reach. Prowl had already claimed the mech and his bondmate, and Prowl was not one to share. He was also the last bot on Cybertron that Soundwave wanted to anger. He could not afford to be turned out of the safe-haven that Prowl had made for them. It was far too hard for their kind to exist on their own, and he had other mouths to feed as well. It would be a death sentence to the lot of them.

Jazz’s visor flared, one side blinking out in a jaunty wink as he caught Soundwave’s gaze. His laughter trickled across the room. Soundwave did not try to listen in to the conversation between Jazz and his bondmate, but there was no mistaking the glare on Thundercracker’s faceplates, or the way his armour puffed up in a threat display, his wings high and fairly quivering with agitation. It would have been a frightening sight to behold on a normally sized Seeker. Size notwithstanding, Soundwave knew the little mech would follow through. He had seen him put down enough threats in their short time here.

Soundwave dropped his gaze in submission, it landed on Ricochet, who was hanging on Jazz’s knee. The sparkling smiled shyly, ducking his helm and finally giving the Host mech a tiny wave.

Soundwave waved back, a smile hidden behind his mask. He had always had a soft spark for little ones, and this little one had all the charm of his creator, and then some.

He could hear Thundercracker’s growl from where he was sitting across the room. The Seeker snatched up the sparkling, and would have crossed the space between them had Prowl not intervened. The Seeker backed down and Prowl crossed the room, his gaze firmly fastened on Soundwave.

Soundwave shrunk in on himself, shoulders hunched and nearly shrinking away by the time Prowl reached his side. 

“Soundwave, I take it you are doing well?” Prowl said in a smoothly emotionless voice. 

“Soundwave: functioning optimally,” Soundwave said, the smallest quiver creeping into his vocalization.

“And Ravage is fitting in well with your troop then? Any signs that the wipe did not take?” Prowl asked, his gaze sharp.

“Ravage: assimilating. Integration complete.”

Prowl made a humming noise, “I see,” he said, putting a finger under Soundwave’s chin and tipping up his head, “What makes you think you have any right to upset one of my family members? I will not tolerate you harrassing them as you did Bluestreak.” 

A whine escaped Soundwave’s vocalizer. “Prowl---” 

“No, you will listen to me. You hurt them, and I will destroy you. Do you understand me?” Prowl asked in that horribly calm voice that Soundwave had come to hate and fear.

“Prowl,” Soundwave shook, “Soundwave: would ne---” 

“Do You Understand?”

Soundwave chirped, a sound of distress a sparkling would make. His mortification grew as the sound left his vocalizer, loud and shrill. “Soundwave: Understands. Sorry. So sorry.” He knew he was babbling, but he could not seem to stop. He could not understand how things had derailed. “Prowl: detests Soundwave so much?” 

“No, but I protect what is mine.” 

“Soundwave: was Prowl’s---once.” The complete rejection in Prowl’s field made Soundwave’s hands clench, and his spark feel like it was spinning out of his chestplates. 

“Once,” Prowl agreed. 

Soundwave vented softly, and tried a different tactic. “Soundwave: never intended to upset Thundercracker.”

“That is irrelevant,” Prowl said.

“Pwwwooowl. Pwwwwooowl!” a high voice interrupted whatever else Prowl had been about to say. Ricochet flung himself at the Praxian’s legs, clinging. “Up, up.” Prowl scooped up the sparkling, settling back on the couch that Soundwave was still reclining on. The sparkling beamed, patting Soundwave’s arm. “Hi. Hi. Up?” 

Thundercracker was still glowering as he moved closer, and picked up Ricochet. “No, sweetspark.”

Jazz laughed, “Lighten up, TeeCee,” he said, caressing Thundercracker’s nearest wing as he passed his bondmate, he clamoured onto the seat, perching on the back of the couch he draped himself on Prowl. His hip bumped Soundwave, one long leg sliding against Soundwave’s side, hitting a sensitive seam. The Host thought it was an accident, but then it happened again, and he barely bit back a moan. Jazz’s field flared out aggressively pushing against his own. Soundwave’s optics widened behind his visor, flaring brightly.

“Oh, Prowler, TeeCee and I miss you so much. Are you ever going to come back to our berth?” Jazz asked, his voice making Soundwave’s field prickle. He leaned in, catching Prowl’s lips in a kiss that lingered. “I miss your touch, Prowler. I miss your weight pushing me down into the berth, and the way you stretch me so wide. Mmm...the slide of your fangs against my neck plating, pressing into me,” His voice slid into a husky whisper. “I’ve been so lonely, and it hurts,” he said, each word punctuated by a burst of Jazz’s field that cut right across Soundwave’s sensors.

Soundwave barely bit back the keen that threatened to leave his vocaliser. His optics met Jazz as the mech grinned behind Prowl’s head. Jazz slid down from his perch and onto Prowl’s lap. “You could bring Blue. It would be---fun,” Jazz said, nimble fingers moving across Prowl’s chest. He nuzzled into Prowl's audial. “Don’t you think it would be fun, TeeCee?” he asked, his tone wheedling. 

“You know it would be,” Thundercracker said, only halfway paying attention to the exchange, he rolled his optics, as he found his way to the couch across the room. He knew better than to dissuade Jazz when he was like this. He sat back, watching the exchange, amused, and becoming revved up himself at the thought of what would come later.

“Oh, I do,” Jazz moaned, grinding himself against Prowl, he vented sharply, pulling an energy blade from his subspace. He pushed it across his plating, making a mewling sound at the pain. His field rippled, spiked around him. The blade grazed across his neck cording, parting the malleable metal. He moaned and whimpered, smearing the fluid across his chassis. It cut into his thigh, leaving him gasping. “Prowl, I need you, if you won’t come to our berth at least feed from me.” He tilted his still bleeding neck in an offering. “Please. Please, Prowler, what do I have to say?” He whimpered.

Prowl rumbled beneath him, purring loudly as he pulled Jazz close. “You always did beg beautifully.” He grinned, jerking the small mech close and sinking his fangs him.

Jazz gasped, his fingers biting into into Prowl’s shoulder seams. “Oh, yes, like that. Prowler, I love you so much. If I--I can’t be there for you at least let me do this,” his voice stuttered and went to static. “Oh P-prowler.” He gasped, charge building in his circuits until he was screaming, his gaze meeting Soundwave’s as overload finally ripped through him. He fell limply against Prowl, purring as loudly as a cybercat, his heated metal pinging loudly.

“You always know what sets me off,” Jazz mumbled, curling against Prowl he covertly watched Soundwave’s reaction, “just what to touch, how to make me scream.” He wiggled and arched. “It feels so perfect when you feed from me. So perfect. You're the best kind of drug. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Oh, Jazz,” Prowl chuckled. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Love me. Keep me forever. You know it is all I want. I only want to please you, Prowler,” Jazz purred, curling up against Prowl’s chestplates. His field flared out languidly, satisfaction running through it. 

“Little liar,” Prowl laughed. “We both know that I am not at the top of your list.” He purred with amusement, petting Jazz like a cybercat until Bluestreak walked up.

The other Praxian moved behind them, one hand caressing Prowl’s doorwings. He leaned in, nuzzling Prowl’s audial. “I am afraid I am going to have to steal him from you, Jazz.”

Jazz did not stop the keen that escaped from his throat. “It is your right. I---understand that. You will be bonded soon."

“Oh, Jazz,” Bluestreak purred, leaning in he nuzzled the small mech’s sensor horns. “You know I love you as well.” His optics settled on Soundwave, noting how stiff the mech was sitting, his field pulled tightly against his plating. “Are you well, Soundwave?” Bluestreak asked, concern clear in the harmonics of his voice.

Jazz snickered, at the brief flare of frustration in Soundwave’s field, covering it up with a cough. “He’s doing lovely today, aren’t you, Sounders?”

Soundwave’s plating clamped tight against his protoform. “Soundwave: unwell. Bluestreak’s Concern: grateful,” the Host mech said, getting ready to get up and flee. Bluestreak’s hand fell on his shoulder pauldron, forestalling him. 

“Oh, do stay. Don’t leave on our account. I’m sure Jazz can make you feel better,” the grey Praxian smiled, winking at Soundwave, and ignored the growl that burst from Prowl’s vocalizer.

Soundwave sputtered, optics widened behind his facemask. 

“I could,” Jazz purred, “If you wanted me to.” He wiggled out of Prowl’s lap and sidled over to the telepath, completely ignoring Thundercracker’s glare from the other end of the room, and Prowl’s as well. If Bluestreak approved he might just have a chance at it.

“Come along, Prowl,” Bluestreak said, pulling the white Praxian up and away.

“Blue--” 

“I think we need to get a few things straight, my love,” Bluestreak said, leaving no room for argument.

A growl rumbled out of the white Praxian, but he let Bluestreak pull him along. “What is the meaning of this? You cannot expect me---”

“I expect you to stop acting foolish. You cannot keep a hold on them like this. It is cruel. They both need someone strong, and you have to admit Soundwave would be a good match for them. It’s obvious he’s already helm over peds about Jazz. If you would open up you optics you would have noticed. Seriously, love. I don’t approve of your treatment of him. He was once one of your most trusted advisors. He has not changed.”

“What he did to you was unforgivable.”

“That is a load of slag. I forgave him long ago, you need to get over it and stop this foolishness. I won’t stand for it. I refuse to. I love you with all of my spark, but these processor games will stop, and you WILL let Soundwave court those minibots, or else.”

“Or else?” Prowl asked looking flummoxed.

“You heard me. I know your audials are not glitching,” Bluestreak said as they reached Prowl’s suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Soundwave jumped up, as if he was burnt the moment Bluestreak had left the room. He fled, nearly running out the door, leaving Jazz wide-opticed and blinking owlishly in the direction that the Host had escaped. He had not expected that. In fact Jazz had hoped that Soundwave would stick around so that they could...talk. A frustrated sigh escaped his vents, only growing louder when Thundercracker finally stormed across the room.

“What are you playing at, Jazz?” Thundercracker grimaced, pressing Ricochet into Jazz’s arms.

There was no mistaking the way Jazz trembled. “I can’t live like this. Prowl---Prowl won’t and---and I need someone. You know I do.” 

“We should go to Knock Out,” Thundercracker said, moving from ped to ped as he watched him bondmate fret.

“Why? You know he can’t fix it. It’s part of my core coding. It---it can’t be changed or fixed unless you want him to wipe me clean and start from scratch. Is that what you want?”

“You know it is not,” Thundercracker said, sitting down, and curling up against Jazz. “I wish I was enough.” 

Jazz vented softly, “I wish ya were, too,” a keen left his vocalizer. “I hate it.” Ricochet whimpered, wiggling in his creator’s grip.

“I know you do,” Thundercracker said, pulling Jazz and Ricochet close. “Maybe if you talked to Prowl---”

“I’ve tried that. He just doesn’t understand. And...with Bluestreak---”

Thundercracker hummed, “Then talk to Bluestreak, he will make Prowl understand. We both know Prowl isn’t going to let you pursue Soundwave. It’s not gonna happen, Jazz.” 

Jazz pulled Ricochet to him, “I’m going to go put him to recharge, I---I can’t stand being in here anymore.” 

“Jazz---” Thundercracker frowned as he watched Jazz head to the door without another word.

Ricochet was nearly in recharge by the time they reached Jazz and Thundercracker’s suit. He blinked up at Jazz as he was put down in his recharge berth. Jazz put the sides up, and leaned in, watching as the bitlets optics dimmed and the went dark as he drifted off into recharge. Jazz pulled the cooling blanket around him, smiling briefly before he turned away.

He felt like he was failing his sparkling, and Thundercracker as well, it made his spark ache dully in his chest. That

did not stop him from crossing the room and leaving the way he came. He wandered down the hallways until he finally ended up in front of Soundwave’s door. He pressed his audial against the door, hearing crashing inside. He pinged for entry and then pounded on the door when that was ignored. It was kliks before Soundwave finally opened it, revealing the wreck behind him.

“I think we need to talk,” Jazz said, squeezing past the telepath. 

“Jazz: needs to leave. Now.”

“No. I’m not going until we talk,” Jazz said stubbornly as he looked about the room, and finally took a seat.

“Jazz: will leave,” the telepath repeated, attempting to stare down the minibot.

“I will not until we talk,” Jazz said, darting out of his seat when Soundwave lunged at him.

The telepath grunted in frustration as he chased Jazz around the room. The small mech darted about, always several steps in front of the telepath. Jazz weaved through the furniture, ducked under the table, hid under a chair, just out of Soundwave’s reach. “Desist: Jazz is acting like spoiled bitlet.”

“I just want to talk,” Jazz exclaimed, diving and wrapping himself around one of Soundwave’s legs. He clung like a cyberbarnicle, holding on for all he was worth.

“Jazz: unreasonable. Spoiled scraplet. DESIST,” Soundwave raged, his emotion getting the better of him for once. He attempted to pry Jazz from his person. After several breems he finally gave up, venting loudly as he sat down.

“Can we talk?” Jazz asked in a tiny voice, looking up at Soundwave.

“Soundwave: cannot stop Jazz. Clearly.” It was said with a huff that left a smile on Jazz’s faceplates. 

Jazz looked up at him, “Promise not to throw me out if I let go?”

Soundwave huffed again, “Soundwave: promises.”

Jazz released the hold he had on Soundwave's leg, and clamoured up onto the seat beside Soundwave. “I’m sorry I upset you. I---I did not mean to---to taunt you. I like you. Honestly. I---I had hoped you liked me too.” He made a sound of frustration.

“Soundwave: has always---liked Jazz. But Jazz is Prowl’s.”

Jazz’s armour puffed out in irritation, “No, I am not. He doesn’t want me. He publicly rejected me. It’s fine. He loves Blue. I understand that. H---he can’t be what I need.”

“Jazz: exaggerates.” 

“No, Jazz does not. You don’t understand. You removed the slave coding but the changes they made to my core coding is not something that can be fixed or changed. Not if I want to keep myself.” He shook, and scooted closer to Soundwave. “We thought when I sparked with Ricochet that it would calm the coding down that it might fix on Teecee. But it didn’t. I hate it. I hate it so much.”

Soundwave looked down at the minibot that was huddled against him, looking miserable. His hand dropped, rubbing along Jazz’s backstrut. “Prowl: a problem. Cannot move forward without his approval.” 

Jazz looked up, optics flashing behind his visor. “You do like me then? You want me? I thought you did.” He wiggled closer, nearly sitting in Soundwave’s lap. “I---I’ll talk to Prowl, make him understand. If---If you’re willing.”

The host mech pulled him close, nearly shaking as he caught the smell of the mechblood still staining Jazz’s neck cording. “Jazz: desirable.” He leaned in, face mask snapping open he nuzzled into Jazz’s neck. His fangs scraped over the already sensitized living metal before sinking in.

Jazz gasped, panting. He clung to the Hostmech’s chest plates, moaning even after Soundwave finally pulled away. “Please, I need you.”

Soundwave groaned, hands clenched at Jazz’s shoulder plating. He held the mech at arms length, and vented deeply as he tried to get control of himself. Jazz’s plating was hot against hands. The little mech wiggled in Soundwave’s lap trying to get closer, desperate for touch. Any touch. His interface panel snapped open, the sound echoing through the otherwise quiet room. 

“Please,” Jazz gasped, panting. He’s optics brightened behind the visor. It made Soundwave’s digits twitch, tempted to pull the visor away from Jazz’s faceplates to see the strange, white optics hidden behind that. Soundwave did just that, his optics fixed on the need written across Jazz’s faceplates. “Please, mech, I’m beggin’ you.”

Soundwave hummed, the vibration passing through his plating and into Jazz’s. “Jazz: Perfect.”

“Far from it, mech,” Jazz said through clenched denta. A squeak escaped his vocaliser as he was suddenly picked up, and carried through the common room. He gripped onto Soundwave’s kible, clinging. His system still running hot as he was pushed down onto a surprisingly soft berth and the door shut firmly behind them.

Jazz spread his legs wide, hooking his ankles around Soundwave’s hips and tried to pull the Hostmech to him, and eager moan on his bow-shaped lips. He arched up pressing against Soundwave, another moan escaped his lips one of frustration at Soundwave’s resistance.

“Jazz: needs patience,” Soundwave chuckled, catching those lips with his own, glossa slipping inside to plunder the warm depths of Jazz’s mouth. It caught the sound trying to escape Jazz’s lips.

His hands trailed down, dipping into the spaces between Jazz’s armour, plucking at protoform and wires until the minibot was a whimpering mess beneath him. He had wanted to do that for so long. To touch the pristine white armor, nip the mech’s kible. Mark him. And he did just that. His fangs flashed out, sinking into Jazz’s shoulder.

Soundwave half expected the mini to cry out in pain, but he only moaned, legs clenching tightly around Soundwave’s hips. The sound of Soundwave’s panel snapping open echoed through the room. 

Jazz canted his hips up, his weeping valve dragging across Soundwave’s already pressurized spike until it slid inside with a single stroke, stretching him painfully wide. Their interface housing bumped together, clanging loudly in the mostly silent room. Jazz’s panting seemingly the only other noise until Soundwave began to move.

Jazz circled his hips making the ridged spike inside him grind against the nodes in the best way, charge crackling, and heat rising in his already overheating frame. He writhed, keening. This was what he needed. The spike fit inside him perfectly, and if Soundwave had always been meant to be there. Jazz’s spark pulsed and swelled beneath his chest plates, a counterpoint to the rhythm that Soundwave finally set when he began to move.

Jazz bucked up, the lingering charge that he had had for sols finally rose in pitch, leaving his fans clamouring to cool down his frame. Overload rushed in far too fast, nearly embarrassingly fast. He shrieked, back strut bowing under Soundwave’s ministration. The Hostmech continued pumping into him long after the overload finished rippling through his systems, hitting overly sensitive nodes. Charge built again, leaving Jazz groaning as his legs were pushed up onto Soundwave’s shoulders bent nearly in two. He was helpless as the larger mech continued to take pleasure with his body. It made Jazz’s engines reev loudly, his spark swelling in his chest.

His valved rippled, fluttering and clenching as the second overload drew near. Electricity danced across their plating, and finally the charge went to high Jazz felt as though he was seeing stars then it ripped through his systems, making him see white, and finally knocked him completely off line.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jazz came online curled up in Soundwave’s arms. The mech’s chassis warm against his own. He didn’t want to move, even after he felt Thundercracker tugging at their bond. There was going to be the pit to pay with his bondmate, but he could not help but think it was worth it. Soundwave was worth it.

He finally forced himself to sit up and trundled towards Soundwave’s washrack. Coming back covered in transfluid was not going to ease Thundercracker’s temper in the least. He stepped under the warm solvent spray, moaning. It eased all of the aches away. Truthfully he had not felt better since Ricochet was born. The charge was gone, his energy levels were up. He didn’t know how long it was going to last, but he was determined to enjoy it.

He turned, lips curling up when he heard someone enter the room. His grin only grew when he was pressed against the wall, his panel open and ready for the spike that was sheathed inside of him as his back hit the wall. Thundercracker was going to strangle him, but it was so worth it. He hiked his legs up, content to enjoy the slick slide as the spike pumped in and out of him...and let Soundwave do all of the work.

He offline his optics, tilting his head back, exposing his neck. His hands clenched against Soundwave’s shoulders, grabbing on when the fangs sank in.

A giddy little moan escaped his vocalizer. He could feel Thundercracker stirring through the bond, and being dragged right along with him, his body singing with charge. It rose, crackling through the solvent. Steam rolled off hot plating, filling the room.

Soundwave didn’t draw it out as he had with their previous coupling. He pushed Jazz towards his own overload, sending the little mech screaming, and finally sat him down on shaky peds, bringing down he scrubbed away any trace of paint transfer of transfluid from the white plating. Jazz was still in a daze by the time Soundwave pushed him under a drier, catching his lips in a languid kiss.

“Thundercracker:impatiently waiting,” Soundwave broke the silence as he read Jazz’s mind. Jazz could not even bring himself to be angry over it, it was the truth. Thundercracker was an agitated presence on the other side of the bond. His mates charge was running high, and had been since the previous sol.

“He is,” Jazz vented. “I---I will talk to Prowl. I promise.” He stood on ped-tip, stealing a chaste kiss before darting for the door. 

Soundwave watched him go and hoped he had not just sealed his fate.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker was waiting for them in their shared quarters when he returned home. Jazz expected the cross look on his faceplates, but he did not expect the growl that emanated from deep within his chest. Charge flickered across his plating making the reason for his agitation obvious.

Jazz’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Where is Ricochet?” 

“I already dropped him off at the creche,” Thundercracker announced, herding Jazz towards their berthroom. 

“Oh?” Jazz asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

“You have been very bad. You went against Prowl’s orders. You...you left me like this,” Thundercracker hissed as he pushed Jazz back until the backs of his legs hit the berth. He fell back onto the berth, looking up at Thundercracker with amusement in his optics.

“I feel wonderfully stated though, surely that means something.”

“You are shameless.” Thundercracker optics narrowed, as he climbed up onto the berth stradling Jazz’s hips. “Horrible. Completely horrible. You shouldn't leave your bondmate wanting.”

Jazz propped himself up on his elbows, visor brightening as he looked up at Thundercracker’s faceplates. “Is that so? What are you going to do? Punish me? Put me over your lap and spank me?”

Thundercracker snorted, reached down, unhooked Jazz’s visor, putting it in his subspace before turning his attention to the mech below him. “You would like that too much. As I said, shameless.” He searched white optics, wondering if Jazz even realized the damage he had done. “Prowl knows. He was with me when you...yeah. He knows.” 

Jazz’s optics widened in terror. he tried to get up, but Thundercracker held him in place. “I told you not to do that. Why won’t you listen?”

Jazz whine, “Let me go, please, Thundercracker. i need to...He will be so mad. he might hurt Soundwave.”

“Or he may hurt you. That isn’t what I want in the least.” Thundercracker leaned down catching Jazz’s lips in a punishing kiss, his annoyance at Jazz’s behavior leaked through the bond. “What am I going to do with you?” he panted, kissing Jazz harder, knipping until he tasted energon, the malleable metal abraded from his treatment. “We will speak to Prowl together. Bluestreak is keeping him busy. He will comm me when to meet them. In the meantime...”

Jazz quivered, “In the meantime?” He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. Even less so when Thundercracker snapped a pair of stasis cuffs around his wrists.

“Maybe I will put you over my knees,” He said wryly, smirking at the needy whine that escaped Jazz’s lips.

He moved off of Jazz, to sit on the side of the berth before pulling Jazz over his knees. “It was very badly done of you, sweetspark. I never would have left you in such a state.” his hand came down heavy across Jazz’s aft, startling a squeak out of the black and white mech.

“TeeCee,” Jazz panted, and then squealed again when the hand came down again with a loud clang. It was followed by another, and then another that left Jazz whining. His fans kicked on, whirling loudly, and finally his panel snicked open.

Thundercracker tsked. “You do understand this is a punishment? Right?”

Jazz wiggled as much as he could with the cuffs suppressing his movement, “Please.”

Thundercracker chuffed softly, his hand caressed his bondmate’s aft, avoiding the dripping valve altogether. “I should leave you wound up like this. I should.”

“But you won’t?” Jazz asked, hopeful.

Thundercracker smirked, manually closing Jazz’s interface panel, and setting him gently on the berth. “I think you need to consider you digressions.” He tucked a cooling blanket around his bondmate, opticing him before finally curling up against him.

“A-aren’t you going to take the cuffs off at least?” Jazz huffed.

“No, I’m pretty sure that would defeat the purpose.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Joors later Jazz followed Thundercracker down the hallway looking cranky, his field spiked angrily around him making most of the other denizens of the fortress steer clear of him as he made his way stomping through the halls. Somehow he had managed to recharge after Thundercracker’s ill treatment of him, but it left him feeling off. Charge still sizzled through his circuits, leaving him twitching.

He couldn’t force his normal cheer on to his features, and found himself glaring once they finally reached Prowl’s audience room. Formality never boded well, and certainly not now. Soundwave was already present, his field and armour pulled tight against his protoform. He shifted, head nodding, in acknowledgement, as Jazz passed.

Prowl’s optics settled on Jazz, making the minibot shiver. There was far more red than gold in them today, which was never a good sign.

“His lordship, is not pleased with me, I take it?” Jazz said with false bravado.

“Far from it,” Prowl rumbled. “You disobeyed me. I am willing to overlook that,” he said cooly. “You will be bonded.” His optics moved to Soundwave who was quivering in fear by now knowing they would not be let off so easily. “Yours will not be the only bonding, though. I am accepting the treaty put forth from Chaar. It will be good that our houses are no longer at odds.” 

“I don’t understand,” Jazz murmured, trying to work out Prowl’s meaning. He knew little of Chaar other than it’s rulers were truly Prowl’s kind, but more openly so. They had sent an envoy over a decacycle ago, and he knew that Prowl had held back. He was generally wary about sending his family away, but it had been done in the past.

“Rumble and Frenzy are in the infirmary being prepared to leave now. They will be reframed and bound to Lugnut and Strika’s heirs,” Prowl continued in a flat tone.

A keen escaped Soundwave’s vocalizer before he got a hold of himself. He had knew this day would come, when he would be separated from his creations, but he had hoped that it would be far into the future. He had always hoped that having them framed as symbionts might deter Prowl from sending them off. His brother had much the same thought with his own sparks. It was not to be so. “Soundwave: permission to bid sparklings farwell?” 

Prowl nodded, “As soon as they are out of the CR tanks, you may say your goodbyes.”

Jazz stared up at Prowl in disbelief. He opened his mouth to protest, but at Bluestreak’s frantic head shake he clamped it shut, and looked towards the ground. This was the farthest thing he wanted. The twins were good bots, and did not deserve to be punished for his selfishness. He couldn't even imagine that Soundwave would want him after this.

Instead he turned on heel, leaving the audience chamber. He felt as though he had lost everything in one fell swoop.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thundercracker rushed out of the audience chamber following in Jazz’s wake. He could feel the roiling rush of Jazz’s emotions through the bond. He broke out into a run, finally catching up to Jazz before he reached the rooms they called home. He grabbed the other mech, holding him tight.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I did not know he would do this,” he said, holding on tightly to the black and white mech. “Please Jazz.” 

“He will hate me for this. And...and we are supposed to bond with him. How can Prowl do this to us?” He whimpered, turning in Thundercracker’s arms he clung to the other mech. “I thought he loved me. I---I don’t understand.”

“Shhhh...we will make this work out. I promise Jazz,” Thundercracker vented softly. “He sees what you did as a betrayal...and Prowl he has a hard spark when it comes to such things. if he has one at all. I’m not convinced that he does.” He pet Jazz’s backplating, holding on tightly. “We will go find him together, and---and we will think of a way to fix this.” 

Jazz’s vents hiccupped, “Together?” 

“Always,” Thundercracker crooned. He pulled jazz towards the door and would have pulled him outside if there had not been a ping at their entryway. It opened up, revealing Soundwave.

His normally proud carriage was gone, shoulders hunched and head down. His field spiking out and full of misery and despair. Neither Jazz, nor Thundercracker had ever seen the mech lose control like that. 

Thundercracker moved first, grabbing Soundwave’s hand he pulled him into the room. The door snapped shut behind him loud and with a glaring finality.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The twins still looked wobbly on their peds once their escort arrived. Soundwave was still with them, they clung to him, looking uncharacteristically subdued and ill at ease. The doorwings of their new rootmodes fluttered with anxiety and their fields flared out, jagged and frayed with something very close to fear. The chromoreceptors in their plating was still taking on the colours their CNA coded, shiney silver slowly turned blue and red.

“Please don’t make us go,” Frenzy’s voice spat static. “make him change his processor. We---we don’t want to do this carrier.”

Rumble keened beside him, beside himself. He had been since he awoke and found the symbiotic bond severed. They could still feel Soundwave through the creator bond, but it was so much weaker, and where they had always had that presence in their mind it was now gone---forever--- leaving them both feeling isolated and alone. 

Soundwave glared at the escorts---a giant of a rotarymech and a sickly green cyclebot--- that were standing uneasily on the other side of the medbay. “This was not the agreement,” the black rotary rumbled. “Strika was under the impression that they were willing.” 

“They are,” Prowl said darkly from the doorway, Bluestreak, Thundercracker, and Jazz trailing behind. They exchanged a glance, moving subtly towards Soundwave.

“They do not seem like it,” the cyclebot said, his tone bored. 

Rumble and Frenzy: will go,” Soundwave said firmly. “Soundwave: would go as well if Strika will have him. No longer needed here.”

Blackout’s engine stuttered in shock. “Strika would. She’s wanted a telepath working for her for a long time. I’ll comm. her but I already know she is going to go for it. If you are serious,” he said, looking suddenly flustered at the enraged look that spread across Prowl’s face.

“He is NOT serious in the least,” Prowl snapped, as Soundwave spoke at the same time, “Soundwave: is serious.”

“You can’t be,” Prowl shook his head, rage turning to shock.

“Prowl: went too far. Soundwave: cannot---cannot tolerate this.”

“You can’t mean this,” he said, watching Thundercracker and Jazz move to the Telepath’s side.

“He does. We do too,” Thundercracker spoke up. “As grateful as I am that you allowed us to bond with him...I cannot handle the rest of it. We are not your pawns to be moved about.”

Prowl watched him with wide optics, completely stunned. “Thundercracker.” 

The seeker shook his head. “Oh, Prowl. We both love you so much. Why did you have to ruin it all?”

Focus snapped back into the vampire’s gaze, “Ruined it? I RUINED IT? You defied me. After I dragged you out of the gutters. How dare you.”

Thundercracker watched him rage, the look of serenity never leaving his faceplates. Jazz, on the other hand looked affronted. “You said you would not tolerate slavery. YOU freed us from it. And then you do this? This is worse than slavery, mech. They’re sparklings, and they didn’t do anything to you.” Jazz vented loudly. “We will always be grateful to you, we will always love you. But...I can’t stay here if you are gonna act this way. Not when I have a sparkling of my own to worry about. You gonna do this to Ricochet too when he gets older? Can’t say that it’s something I want to have to worry about.” 

“I would never---” Prowl sputtered.

“Wouldn’t you?” Jazz pressed. “It’s all the same. We’ll be leaving with Sounders. Maybe one day we can forgive you and come back home.” 

“Don’t leave,” Prowl said, vents stuttering. 

Bluestreak finally stepped forward. “Prowl, love. Let them go. Just...stop this, please. Just let them go. Let them be happy.” He move closer to the other Praxian, running a hand down his doorwings. “For me. Do this for me, please.”

Prowl quivered. For a moment he looked like he was going to refuse, and then his doorwings drooped. “If that is what you wish, my love.”

Bluestreak flashed Prowl a brilliant smile. “You know it is.”

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bluestreak watched the mechs climb into the transport, bouncing his own sparkling on his hip. Silverstreak cooed, laughing loudly as he pat Bluestreak’s faceplates. Bluestreak had always hoped that Silverstreak and Ricochet would make a match, and perhaps it would be so much better if they were raised apart, not that he was going to tell Prowl that, or Jazz for that matter. “You made the right choice. They will be happy there, I think. And maybe they will all come back to us, eventually.”

“Perhaps,” Prowl said, optics fixed on the transport.

“It hurts,” Prowl said, sounding more like a youngling than the old spark that he was.

“Change always does,” Bluestreak said, grabbing Prowl’s hand in his own. “But it’s not a bad thing, and we still have each other anyway.”

Prowl looked at him, optics widening, “We do.” His hand convulsed, tightening around Bluestreak’s.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Notes:

~Inspiration (NSFW): http://i407.photobucket.com/albums/pp156/Geek_Luver_1234/1213321432008.jpg, http://i203.photobucket.com/albums/aa123/yeahwhatevertotally/TF/TRANSFORMERS/gtfomycannon.jpg, http://i269.photobucket.com/albums/jj45/akatsuki_gurlie_13/Transformers/JazzSoundwave/JazzSoundwave1-2.png, http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y128/ebonykain/Jazz%20Bukkake/SoundwaveJazz-1.jpg, http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y128/ebonykain/Jazz%20Bukkake/JazzSoundwave-1.jpg, http://i226.photobucket.com/albums/dd313/Pikaseel/Transformers/1213321432008.jpg.

http://coo-coo-coo.deviantart.com/art/SWJ-secret-368807520

~Beta’d by Pheonix. =D


End file.
